Main Quest
Main Quests are quests that introduce the Player to the story relevant to the class chosen. They are distinguishable from other quests because they remain in the Quest Window regardless of completion status. Among the rewards from completing Main Quests are experience, gold and valuable items such as talisman, dragon jades and gems. Main Quests may also give special equipment. List of Chapters Chapter 1: The Girl's Destiny (Level 1-8) In Mana Ridge, an attempted sabotage of a caravan carrying an artifact known as the Vision Orb unsettles two factions in the area which have been in a long period of misunderstanding: the Cleric Order and Fairystar. The investigation of the incident exposes the possibility of traitors within the Cleric Order and brings the issue of Dragon Followers into light, forcing both groups to take drastic measures. Meanwhile, in Prairie Town, a girl named Rose is kidnapped by nonhuman forces. Rose is later identified as "the Prophet" when the Vision Orb was combined with the Sage's Staff, revealing a prophecy about the existence of a person who has the ability to predict events in the future. When playing as an Academic, the Main Quest focuses more on acclimatising to the current timeline while trying to establish a link with Jasmine. Lancea characters, on the other hand, would deal with affairs within the Brotherhood of Steel. Chapter 2: Pursuing the Black Knight (Level 9-13) Tracking down the Prophet brings the adventurers to Calderock Village, a former human bastion surrounded by bases now affiliated to the Dragon Followers. Rose's captor is revealed to be Velskud, a former member of the Six Heroes who turned rogue on his personal quest to gain power. A mysterious swordswoman named Argenta appears in pursuit of Velskud, although she is weakened after spending most of her powers in stabilizing the Monolith. Chapter 3: Red-Eyed Dark Elf (Level 16-22) Velskud damaged some of the airships that allow fast travel to the capital of Lagendia, Saint Haven, and one particular device that powers a functional airship, the Nautilus, has been stolen. The one who took the power device is revealed as the Dark Elf Apostle named Elena, who has several bases surrounding Cristal Stream. After Elena's defeat, the Nautilus was repaired and becomes fully operational and travel routes to Saint Haven reopen. Chapter 4: Royal Castle Saint Haven (Level 24-30) Argenta parts ways with the Player to continue the pursuit of Velskud. The Player, on the other hand, becomes tasked by the advisers of King Cassius III to deal with the current problems of the kingdom, namely the rise of forces in Black Mountain. Eventually, the Player meets Argenta with a man named Geraint, who was also a member of the Six Heroes, and they see Velskud as a common enemy, who was able to successfully transform into the Black Dragon slain 50 years from the present time. Chapter 5: Guardian Geraint (Level 32-38) Geraint, revealing his nature as the Gold Dragon, survived the fight with the Black Dragon, losing his remaining eye and being fatally stabbed in the chest in the process. Because of this, he remains in the basement of Saint Haven Royal Castle, protecting the still-unconscious Rose by setting up a Nest there. Rumors of Geraint staying at the castle triggers memories of the previous Black Dragon Raid from veterans of the battle. Meanwhile, Bishop Ignacio gives several tasks to the Player, who helps without knowing that the artifacts collected would aid Ignacio in resurrecting an artificial dragon created by the Ancients long ago, Serpentra. Geraint is eventually killed by Serpentra when trying to save the Player, hence leaving the nest open. Bishop Ignacio seizes this opportunity to retrieve the Prophet and escape, as witnessed by Academic. At the Hermalte Port, the Player found Ignacio discussing with a male elf named Yuvenciel before fleeing on a boat. Chapter 6: Fairystar (Level 40-45) In order to look for a cure for the contamination caused by exposure to Serpentra's blood, the Player is referred to Karacule, the current leader of Fairystar, who is also suffering from a similar disease. The search for the cure brings the Player to Cidel, Karacule's current apprentice, and his Native friend Charti, who is not only looking for a cure for her tribesmen but is also looking for her missing grandfather. Charti relied on a boastful man named Karahan, later revealed to be Karacule's brother who betrayed Fairystar long ago by utilising forbidden spells. Karahan is also revealed to be a member of the Dragon Followers as an Apostle, whose real purpose is to awaken the Green Dragon Kujata after the seals made by Geraint lost effect after his death. The Machina initially becomes swayed by Karahan's compassionate words and even showed distrust towards Karacule and Cidel, who are cooperating with his enemy Suriya, while the others took the side of Fairystar's leader. Regardless, Charti makes contact with the Green Dragon jewel with the help of Karahan's manipulations and eventually dies as Karahan extracts the jewel from her body. Chapter 7: Succession (Level 45) Karacule's illness worsens to the point of needing greater doses of her medicine than normal. Despite her grave condition, Karacule continues working (with Suriya and the use of documents stolen from Sorceress Lantana) on a cure for the Natives' sickness. Meanwhile, Charti's death remained a burden in Cidel's heart as he continues to seek revenge against Karahan's deception. Velskud rescues Cidel from an encounter with Karahan and reveals his own dark past with the sorcerer, but this did not stop Cidel to continue his pursuit. Eventually, Karacule herself had to intervene as Cidel steals books from Fairystar's own vault in an attempt to finish off Karahan. Both Karacule and Cidel are defeated by Karahan, and the fight weakens Fairystar's leader to the point that she anticipates her imminent passing. In her final moments, Karacule hands over the title of Fairystar's leader to Cidel, recognizing his potential as a practitioner of magic. Shortly after, Karacule passes away. Although saddened by his master's death, Cidel decides to focus more on leading Fairystar, setting his grudge against Karahan for a later time. Chapter 8: Faded Glory (Level 47) Karacule succumbs to her illness and passes on the title of head of Fairystar to Cidel, making him the first male leader of the faction. This decision created a split between the ideals of its members, with some questioning Cidel's capabilities as a leader. Chapter 9: Resurrection (Level 52-58) Terrence Terramai appears after a long time of inactivity and becomes in charge of watching over Rose. The Prophet becomes concerned of her waning powers, while a previous ally of Terramai, Barnac, suddenly makes an appearance despite having been dead for a long time. Velskud becomes doubtful of Rose, claiming that he could not feel the Prophet's powers, and Terramai seeks the Mirror of Truth to confirm Velskud's warning. Terramai and the Player worked together to attempt to purify Barnac. However, Velskud is suddenly attacked by Rose while fighting Barnac. Rose then reveals her identity as Rozalinde, a Dragon Follower who had inherited Velskud's title of Knight of Kaleon, and escapes with the jewel of the Black Dragon. Velskud, who suffered a fatal wound, in turn had to recover in the basement of Saint Haven Castle. Extra Chapter 1: Desert Storm (Level 60) Sightings of a mysterious girl and a similar-looking corpse become a source of curiosity for Master Sorceress Stella, who have plans of buying land as part of her interest in real estate. The mysterious girl later introduces herself as Academic Comelina, who came from the future, and warns that forces originated from her time period are preparing an attack on Lagendia, which is called Operation Desert Storm. Extra Chapter 2: Code Name Zero (Level 60) After agreeing to help Comelina thwart the invasion of the forces of her creator Jasmine, the Player pushes through the invaded regions of Tel Numara, which is overrun by the opposing Dragon Followers and Jasmine's own army. News of the kidnapping of Daisy soon reach Comelina, and they later discover the girl's true identity as the original creator of Jasmine, who is a clone herself as XD-00. Jasmine uses the power from the dragon jewel in Daisy's body to create new clones for her army and to strengthen herself. Jasmine is ultimately defeated, and her jewel is retrieved by Comelina to replace the jewel Velskud lost from Rozalinde. Chapter 10: Telesia (Level 60-69) As the health of Anu Arendel's current ruler Queen Narsilia worsens, the elders organised a conclave that would determine Narsilia's successor. Meanwhile, the forests surrounding Anu Arendel continue to deteriorate because of Narsilia's illness. The remaining Dragon Followers, led by Feder and overseen by Ignacio, Yuvenciel and Rozalinde, continue to look for a way to access the Monolith, and used diversions like further poisoning forests around Anu Arendel and killing candidates for the throne. Despite this, a new ruler replaced the ailing Narsilia, none other than Yuvenciel, who unwillingly became the first king of Anu Arendel under the name Federeth. Extra Chapter 3: Beginning of a Legend (Level 70) The only friendly Chaos Descendant, the White Dragon Iona, appears near Anu Arendel after spending most of his life in Halfling. Unlike the other fragments of the Chaos Dragon, Iona showed interest in helping adventurers in removing the poison from the forests surrounding Anu Arendel. After learning about the Six Heroes and the journey's the Player has experienced in the past, Iona decides to sacrifice the energy that allows him to manifest a physical form to begin a gradual cleansing of the forests while giving some of his power to the Player, which grants the Player protection from the presence of the Monolith that had turned many adventurers insane in the past. Chapter 11: Prelude to Apocalypse (Level 70-75) Through Iona's protection, the Player begins exploring the Fire Mountain region with Argenta and a resurrected Geraint. A mysterious slate transports the Player into the past, reliving the events that caused the creation of the Monolith and the founding of Feder's Apostles. After reuniting with Geraint and Argenta, they continue on pursuing Feder, although they are unable to stop this advance towards the Monolith. In one instance, Feder directly attacks the Tree of Life, placing one of its roots close to the fires near the Monolith. Argenta finally gets the chance to confront Feder in the gate to the Monolith, but she, Feder, and Lunaria, who is revealed to be working with Feder, suddenly disappear after a fight broke out between Feder and Argenta. Chapter 12: Silver Hope (Level 75-80) Under the guidance of Gaharam and the nearby influence of the Monolith, the Player is transported into two events in the past. The first took place when Feder is trying to close the Monolith, and the second occurred during the War of the Ancients, when Lunaria, which is revealed as a fragment of the goddess Vestinel, was summoned by a corrupted Arno while his daughter Gaharam opposes her father's plans to allow the gate of the Monolith to be opened; in both cases, the Player is seen and can be interacted upon by the people in the past. Feder's elven companion Meriendel slowly descends to despair for knowing about the truth behind the Monolith's existence, but the Player's show of support not only affected Meriendel positively, but is also the key for the Player to escape from the memoirs of the past. Gaharam reveals more about Feder, including Meriendel's death after agreeing to follow the Conqueror King into the Monolith and his acquisition of the Red Dragon's jewel, as well as Gaharam's own attempts to revive her loved ones sacrificed during the construction of the Seal Stone and her plan to make a Shadow Prophet out of her own daughter, later revealed as the Kali. She reveals that she wanted to redeem herself by showing an outsider the mistakes committed by the people of the past, and she wishes for people to be able to live without the restrains of destiny. Gaharam vanishes afterwards. Back at the present time, the elf elder Ritto reports that the influence of the Monolith in the nearby area has weakened enough for the more vulnerable to enter safely. Meanwhile, Velskud, who regained his strength after absorbing the jewel of the Ancient Dragon from Daisy, appears to continue his pursuit of Feder. Feder was weakened by the exposure to the nightmares and lost the Black Dragon jewel to Argenta, while Argenta consumed much of the nightmares that seeped out of the Monolith gate and erected a barrier to protect the nearby area. As a result, Argenta becomes endangered of being corrupted herself. Velskud slays Argenta upon her request, destroying the Black Dragon jewel in the process. This causes the younger Geraint to bear a grudge against Velskud, who now keeps Argenta's jewel. Velskud leaves, but not before warning the Player that being persecuted is a danger now that the Monolith is open and the mission to protect it has failed. On the other hand, Anu Arendel remains considerate of the deeds done by the Player, and Terrence Terramai, who soon learns about the current situation, expresses his support for the Player's decision. Extra Chapter 4: The Red King and the Red Dragon (Level 80) News of Feder's escape and the opening of the Monolith unsettles the royalty of Saint Haven. However, only the nobility, through Duke Stuart, wishes the Player to be persecuted for failing to fulfill his duties. Stuart only backs down due to the support of General Douglas, Lady Kayleen and Pope Terramai, and he instead orders the Player to return to Anu Arendel to investigate Feder's abandoned castle, guided by a map that led to a route created by Meriendel. Accompanied by Geraint, who is slowly gaining knowledge from the books he is reading in the Player's absence, an expedition on the Forest of Little Shadow begins, where a mysterious voice leads him to books that document the life of Feder. These books later activate a magic spell that allows Rubinart to manifest as a spirit-like entity. Rubinart and Geraint initially do not get along due to a clash of personalities, but Geraint eventually learns to act more properly as he learns from the Player about his previous incarnation, as well as the story of Rubinart's past and the Player's own stories. Rubinart and Geraint reconcile, and the young Ancient Dragon agrees in helping Rubinart deal with Feder, who had employed the help of a dejected Jasmine to complete the Red Dragon jewel and build a nest in Rubinart's former home in Ayrn Island. However, Rubinart does not completely trust Geraint's current level of prowess, and even Velskud, who currently possesses two Ancient Dragon jewels, is deemed too unstable to fight Feder. Instead, the Player is entrusted with the duty to defeat Feder. The decision to face Feder is respected by Saint Haven amid mistrust from Duke Stuart, and preparations by the Saint Haven Royal Army and Fairystar are quickly made to assemble a support army for the expedition to Ayrn Island. Meanwhile, Rose shows up for one final time to the Player in the Crossroads of Hesitant Past. Here, Rose voices her decision to bear the burden of not being forgiven for her wrongdoings before leaving to parts unknown. Later, Rubinart tells the Player that a trip across the Monolith is needed after defeating Feder in order to look for someone in Vestinel's world who can close the Monolith. Due to Rubinart's current appearance, he instead refers to his more tangible self who is currently in Mistland. Chapter 13: A New World (Level 80-90) Instead of going through the Monolith gate, the Player and the young Geraint use dimensional cracks to travel to Mistland, as they do not wish to alert Vestinel. There, they take refuge in Merca's Heart, a merchant city led by President Vernicka. Although the Player and Geraint easily found Rubinart's other half in the city, the Player is separated from the two dragons after a powerful figure named Tryan appeared in the city. The Player eventually becomes entangled in the current power struggle between three factions in Mistland: Vernicka's neutral domain in the Merca's Heart; the Army of Destruction led by powerful beings linked to Vestinel called Childs; and the Anti-Goddess Army, who strongly oppose Vestinel's rule in Mistland. Meanwhile, the Player crosses paths with an impoverished girl named Hiver who is part of the Anti-Goddess Faction. With little money to earn, her younger brother (named Grele) forced to make a living at a young age, and with the unknown whereabouts of her older brother Guy, Hiver clings to the hopes that things would be better in the future. However, this hope is soon shattered when an indirect involvement with a fleeing Child destroyed her home. Hiver formally joins the Anti-Goddess Army in order to condemn the wrongdoings by the Childs, but was eventually killed after trying to infiltrate Tryan's Territory. This triggers Grele, who had a seed planted in him, to transform into a Child and launch himself into the higher ranks of the Child hierarchy by killing the High Child Tryan in his rage. Grele broke contact with Merca's Heart and the Player shortly after. Extra Chapter 5: Tragic Siblings (Level 90) Vernicka told the Player that Anti-Goddess Faction's Norfe wants Grele to be brought to the Southern Lands. As a pursuit for Grele was started, a theft case within the Army of Destruction was discovered and the culprit was suspected to be Grele. While investigating, the Player met Child Investigator Anser and strange devices were found installed in the Distorted Zone. Grele eventually reunited with the Player, and revealed that his sister Hiver is still alive before disappearing to look for her. After learning of Hiver's sudden "revival", Vernicka speculated that Hiver became a Child and believed that Grele joining sides with Hiver was a bad thing. He then urged the Player to find Grele as soon as possible. In the meantime, Investigator Anser was murdered. Grele denied accusations of Investigator Anser's murder, but has nonetheless shown a lack of interest in affairs that are unrelated to the safety of his sister. To persuade Grele, Vernicka explained the dangerous potential of a mutant and the possibility that he might kill his own sister. Despite being told that the devices in the Distorted Zone were placed by Hiver to kill him, Grele continued to deny the fact. However, when Grele's Child side went out of control and caused him to kill his uncle, Grele finally accepted the possibility and decided to join the Anti-Goddess Faction to look for ways to make his sister normal again. The Player was requested by Vernicka to kill Hiver behind Grele's back, but instead focused on finding Hiver and going to the Southern Lands first. Chapter 14: Seed of Hope (Level 90-93) Through the secret entrance in Goldstone Canyon, the Player arrives in the Southern Lands Rhadames, a city with astounding technology. The Player meets Norfe in the form of a hologram and he asks the Player to find Rubinart before the Army of Destruction does. Following the clues, the Player meets Geraint again in Black Lake but he tries to hide Rubinart. Hologram Norfe senses that Rubinart's corruption can no longer be controlled and tries to move Rubinart to the safe house in Red Waste with Grele. But Rubinart's corruption is worse than expected and he runs away after provoking Grele. The Player tries everything to seek out Rubinart, but Vestinel's Oracle finds him first and takes him away after restarting the link he had with the Beyond Dragon. Seeing how depressed the Player is, Iris shows the Player that Rubinart's barrier at the Monolith is still intact and gave the Player hope. Now, the Player begins the journey to find the Chalice of Healing with Norfe. Extra Chapter 6: Turning Point (Level 93-93) The plan to find the Chalice of Healing is faced with an unexpected setback when strange activity is detected near Child Mamon's territory. Unable to leave Rhadames, Norfe decides to get help from Arc, the only other person who knows about the Chalice of Healing. Arc and the Player head to Rubinart's hideout in Merca City but fail to find any clues and the search for the Chalice of Healing is temporarily stalled when Geraint tells them to stop looking for the Chalice before leaving. In the meanwhile, the Player and Arc find a device similar to the one Hiver had installed in the past to kill Grele and the situation enters a whole new phase. Norfe and the Player start to investigate on the device and they realise that Child Mamon installed it to steal Hiver's jewel and Norfe warns there might be a spy in the Anti-Goddess Faction. After gathering all the clues, Norfe and Arc realise that Vernicka was the one who planned it but they are too late. Hiver who appeared at the Distorted Zone after falling into Mamon's trap is attacked by her. After sensing that his sister is nearby, Grele rushes to save his sister. However, Hiver pushes Grele to Mamon so that she can escape and Grele loses his jewel to Mamon and gets severely injured. Norge barely managed to save Grele but everyone is shocked by the betrayal. The Player heads to Merca to demand an explanation from Vernicka. Vernicka admits that it was his scheme to kill Hiver and also admits that it was a mistake. With his confession, there is room for mending the ties between the Anti-Goodess Faction and Vernicka, but the Player feels lost and doesn't know who to trust anymore. The perilous relationships of ties formed out personal interests and the tragic fate of the siblings are now on the verge of a turning point. Chapter 15: New Factions (Level 93-95) Geraint who has left to find clues about the Chalice of Healing has returned from the Monolith. Instead of a clue, he came back with Meriendel's pendant and soon finds out that is was actually the key that could open the mysterious box in Rubinart's Hideout; and the secret that was shut tight inside the box could finally be revealed. Rubinart had left his clone with information on the Chalice of Healing inside the box in case he became corrupted. The Player and the gang decide to follow the information from Rubinart's Appariton and sail across the sea to Chiron Island, Located west of Merca's Heart. While exploring Chiron Island, Grele's condition worsens as Mamon's Jewel he absorbed fails to intergrate with his own jewel. Child Hirendel, a high child who rules Chiron Island notices Grele and enbarks on a jewel hunt, and another child of a higher rank, Child Jade, joins the competition for Grele. The Player and the gang fall into Child Hirendel's trap but managed to escape when Child General Jade foils Hirendel's plan and they are led to safety by a mysterious woman named Lica. Lica was a scholar/adventurer investigating on Chiron Island and with her help, the gang's search for the Chalice of Healing goes smooth sailing. Now they are just a few steps away from the Chalice, but danger looms over them as another faction within the childs notices their extistence. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests